Random Herds
by Silent Magi
Summary: These are story starters and one-shots that might be included in future story ideas in the MLP: FiM universe.     Confound these ponies...
1. My Little Humans

Twilight Sparkle - Twilight Shimmer Song  
Rarity - Diane Monde  
Rainbow Dash - Dasha Rainbow  
Pinkie Pie - Pia Bloodwyn  
Applejack - Summer Rose Jackson  
Fluttershy - Butterfly Moonglow Aurora Lovejoy

Twilight sighed heavily as she stared out the window of the car that was driving her to the latest place her magic tutor considered to be the best for her. Not that her parents cared where she was, ever since she'd shown even the slightest hint of magic, she was carted off to what was supposed to be the best magical tutor in all of Equestria.

Don't get her wrong, Princess Celestia was an amazing woman, and had taught her so much. But most of her teaching methods seemed to be geared to making her be more social. Like that time she had to wear nothing but a swimsuit under a dress made purely of illusions for an entire night. Not that she was told that night involved going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner, dancing, and talking to others about her age.

Magical endurance and stamina training her star patterned birthmark!

What could she possibly learn at this public school? What was so special about this Equestia Academy that she couldn't learn about in her books? Turning to look at her companion she sighed heavily and looked over at her personal maid. "So, what did I do wrong to get so punished?"

The maid lowered her message from Princess Celestia and shook her head slowly causing her little spiked dog collar to glint in the light. "This one cannot say Mistress Twilight, Princess Celestia did not say you were to be punished..." the collared woman answered as she bowed her head. "This one does believe that she wishes you to find others to spend time with and... as Princess Celestia states 'get your nose out of those dusty old books'..."

"Not more of that true friendship crap again..." Twilight moaned as she slumped down in her seat. "I just want to study my books and learn more magic... is that so wrong Ryo?"

"I personally wonder if it's because you've only got one real friend, and that's me." Ryo answered boldly as she patted the girl on the knee gently, "It's not healthy for someone's only contact with another human, outside of schooling, being their personal staff."

"I don't want a lot of friends, I want to study magic..." Twilight pointed out with a pout as she curled into Ryo's arms. "I like you better than a whole lot of friends any day."

"The Princess put a footnote on the letter... If you don't make one friend within 24 hours of arriving at the Equestria Academy, she'll have them forbid you from going near the library until you come with a friend in tow." Ryo added, showing her the ultimatum, "And I don't count since I'm always with you."

Twilight's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she saw the ultimatum. Okay, let's analyze this, her heart was thundering in her chest, her breath was short and gasping, her body was coated in a cold sweat. Oh, she was in trouble... or was this one of those panic attacks that she'd read about?

"Calm down, Twilight..." Ryo stammered in a panic, "All you need to do is form a study group or similar and it should count... You don't even need to spend all your time with them if you don't want to..."

"But... no... library... and friends... and peoples... and..." Twilight gasped out as she hugged her knees to her chest, whimpering slightly as she tried to figure out a way free of the curse her tutor had given her. "Princess Celestia... this is too cruel... why... I..."

The world went black, as she passed out, for her to wake up, several hours later, in unfamiliar surroundings, several bookcases already set up, with locks on them, that Ryo was locking the last one of. "I managed to get a mild compromise..." Ryo said, "Well, When you had to be carried to Equestria Academy due to passing out..."

"My... books... all of them?" Twilight asked in a shell-shocked voice as she began clawing at the locks hiding her precious books from her.

"Every single book you had at the old library you were building is here, and you're allowed to get into the bookcases if you make a concentrated effort to interact with people that doesn't involve quoting bible and verse of what's in the study materials," Ryo declared, slightly dryly.

"I... I can do this... I just need my unlock spell..." Twilight agreed, rubbing her hands togther, for Ryo to smirk, pointing out some odd runic symbols on one of the locks, effectively working as a magic canceller. ". . . Of course she'd know that I have a magic spell to unlock things... let's see... just gotta talk to people without talking about books... right?"

Ryo nodded, then went to get dressed for casual walking, which meant a choker rather than her collar, and a fairly conservative outfit. "We'll be going out in five minutes for one hour's walking. You get 1 random book for every 10 minutes you even attempt to interact that is meaningful."

"An hour? But that takes us right up to supper time..." Twilight pointed out as she checked her watch nervously. After a minute she sighed and nodded. "Let's see what there is to eat... maybe you can even find some of those candy gems you like..."

Ryo smirked. If she could get Twilight to find someone to talk with this quickly, maybe she'd not need to cheat any further...

Twilight looked around the campus, feeling more than a little intimidated at the sheer size of the area. Ryo had left to find her a campus map to try and figure out where they'd be having dinner tonight. Worrying her lower lip, she tried to smooth out her skirt to present a proper appearance to others. "Don't try. Somehow, some clothing always seems to malfunction at the worst of times." A voice behind her stated calmly, causing her to jump nearly clear out of her skin.

Looking around fearfully she prepared to make a run for it. "W... who's there?"

What next appeared in front of her was... pink... lots... lots and lots of pink! There was pink on pink on pink with just a little white for a bit of change. Oh wait, that was just a lighter shade of pink. "Hiiiii! I'm Pia, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie! I don't know why, but they just do! Anyhow, I saw that you were new here and thought I'd come over and say Hi! Say do you like parties? Because if you're new here I should through you a party, because that's what I do is I throw parties for people, everyone here loves my parties and..." the pink coated girl blurted out before pausing for a deep breath, giving Twilight the time she needed to cut in.

"Thank you! But..." Twilight began, for Pia to look at the time, and look sorry.

"Oh yes, There's barely any time to organize it before it's lights out... Well, I'll get someone to bring you over tomorrow morning and we'll have the party then," She cut in with an apologetic look, then ran off to organize the party that Twilight didn't want, nor need, but apparently had to attend.

"What... the..." Twilight started in confusion as the pink blur disappeared back into the school. Only for a familiar green haired girl to pop up next to her, clapping.

"I'm sure you'll make sure to wear your best tomorrow morning," Ryo sardonically declared, "I always love the cheerfully clueless type for dealing with problems like that... You've got as much reading as you want after supper."

"Pink... so... much... pink..." Twilight answered in a bit of a shell-shocked tone as she nodded in agreement to whatever Ryo had just said. until the last sentence trickled past the shock. Regaining some semblance of control, she sighed heavily, "After supper, good. I think I'll need a bit of reading after that."

"Let's go. A rather friendly young girl directed me to where the cafeteria is, Summer Rose her name was." Ryo said, "She probably will be at the party, since she's usually part of most catering situations."

"She's not... pink... like that other one right?" Twilight asked fearfully, worrying that her vision could only see in the realm of pinks now. Ryo chuckled and shook her head, showing her a picture she'd taken with her digital camera.

What graced her eyes was a far more down to earth type of girl. Letting out a sigh of relief she nodded and motioned for Ryo to lead her onward. "I know it's a bit early, but let's have supper..."


	2. UnBridled

"I simply can't believe you Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed as she circled the Pegasus currently serving as a clothing dummy. "Honestly, we all knew that Twilight was going to find out about this town's secret."

Dash didn't reply as Rarity ranted at her, still making a new dress. "But there's a proper way to do it Rainbow Dash, and you know full well that we all drew straws to see which of us would tell her! You couldn't just wait until Fluttershy told her the truth, did you? You just had to rush in when you knew she was a flight risk. Didn't you remember the whole ticket incident?"

Once again Dash didn't reply, so Rarity moved to her other side and began sticking needles into the hem there, trying to get it to line up perfectly. "To make matters worse, you tried to use it to your advantage! How could you! Yes, yes, I'm aware you feel a deep, mystical connection with Twilight, but darling we all do. It's a part of the Elements of Harmony and that's why the mayor entrusted us to tell Twilight when she was ready."

A little magic to grab a needle and thread later, she began sewing up the hem while continuing to scold the strangely silent Rainbow Dash. "But you couldn't just be a good little filly and wait your turn, no you had to bolt in and tell her. And now nopony's seen Twilight for over a week. Just look at poor Spike! He's been moping all week, and not even a full cart of gemstones could get so much as a reaction out of him."

A little too much power in one of the insertions accidentally poked Rainbow's fetlock, causing the pony to let out a muffled yelp of pain. The white unicorn looked up with an imperious frown at the gagged Pegasus. "Sorry Dash, I didn't mean to poke you like that. Now keep holding still and we can finish this up. Then you'll be going over to Sweet Apple Acres for bucking practice, and then Fluttershy wishes to talk with you... You remember Fluttershy's dark side right?"

The whimper of terror from the vibrant flier alerted Rarity to the fact that she remembered just why no one did anything to upset the usually timid and meek Fluttershy. The Stare was just the tip of what dark Fluttershy could unleash. "I know darling, but honestly, what can you expect? Twilight was to be brought in the circle by her, and you know how she's looked forward to it. She hadn't had one since... since... why I dare say she hasn't had one to break in yet. Oh my, you are in for a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

The soft creak of leather alerted the seamstress to the fact that Rainbow Dash was once again attempting to break free and run for it. However, this was one of Fluttershy's best designs and didn't even budge a fraction of a centimeter. "Now Dash, darling, this could have all been avoided if you simply followed the rules of the game. Fluttershy was to tell Twilight that all the mares in Ponyville were fillyfoolers, and the stallions were coltcoddlers. And then she was to invite her to join our little circle of lovers, but now you've scared her away and..."

Rarity tsked as she returned to work, leaving the rest of that sentence dangle as she continued to use the bound and gagged Rainbow Dash as a ponyquin. Perhaps the blindfold was a bit much, but it did so add to the feeling of power over Rainbow Dash that she was enjoying.


	3. My Little Pony Tales

"Hello Crusaders, and welcome to the library's first lock-in of learning," Twilight offered with a warm smile as she beckoned the three younger fillies in with her hoof. "I really hope you enjoy all that I have planned for tonight."

The yellow earth pony looked at Twilight with confusion. "A lock-in? What the hay is a lock-in?" it sounded weird to her.

"I think she means that we're locked in here so we can't leave." the white unicorn explained.

"Close Sweetie Belle, it means you're locked in until the morning because if you leave you'll miss all the fun planned. Now I was thinking since it's still early for a lot of the fun, we could start off slow with a nice story," Twilight corrected while taking the fillies over to the pillows set up in what looked to be a siege fort, complete with a watch tower.

"A story. Well that...could be awesome," the orange pegasus piped in. Sure if a certain cyan and rainbow colored mare was telling it then it would have to be awesome.

"Excellent, I think while we wait for the others to join us I'll tell you the story of the Three Little Fillies, have you heard of it?" Twilight asked as she ushered them into the throne room of the pillow fortress.

Finding a place to settle down was easy, and so the three little fillies found three nice pillows they could nestle into. "I think Granny Smith once read me this story, its great." Applebloom gave one stretch and settled back down quietly.

"Well this may be a bit different, this is the version I was told when I was a little filly up in Canterlot," Twilight offered as she settled into the large pillow that had been set aside for the story teller. "Now, let's see... once upon a time there were three little fillies. A sturdy earth pony with a yellow coat, a energetic pegasus with an orange coat, and finally a white unicorn. Huh... I just noticed that this story fits the three of you very nicely..."

This did indeed strike a chord among the three young ponies. "Ok they just happen to look like us...that sounds too hard to believe." Scootaloo objected. There was no way that three fillies could match up that closely to them.

"That sounds awesome to hear" Applebloom said in happy rebuke. "Its like we're in the story not three ponies we don't know."

"One day the three little ponies decided to build a clubhouse, but couldn't decide where or how to make it. They decided to each build their own club house and see who has the best. The first little pony, the little unicorn actually, decided to build hers out of some fabrics she borrowed from her sister," Twilight continued with a knowing smile at the trio before her. Seeing them freeze up with nervous smiles, all eyes slipped over to Sweetie Belle who was trying to hide herself under her pillow.

"The second little filly was a pegasus who idolized the best flier in the land. Since her hero lived in the clouds in a vast house made of the finest clouds, she too should have a cloud house," Twilight continued, her eyes shifting over to the next one in line.

"Yeah! That filly knows how to live!" Scootaloo cheered on. The others looked at her as if she had grown a second set of wings, but they ignored it and let Twilight continue while Scootalo's eyes lit up at the idea of living just like her idol in Cloudesdale.

"Unfortunately for her, she was unable to fly that well and barely able to get off the ground, so instead she had to make it out of moist and humid fog banks," Twilight explained, causing the pegasus' wings to droop in shame. Fog clouds were the worst building materials a pegasus could use to build anything, they were better for scenery since they were always hot and damp. Now giant fluffy white clouds or storm clouds were better, they held moisture but they looked awesome, and actually held up to the weather nicely. Not to mention they didn't cling to a pony like tape.

"Now the final pony was unable to work on her house right away, since she had promised her older sister that she would help harvest the fruits from the trees," the purple unicorn continued as she saw Applebloom wincing already. "But after her duties were done, her sister and big brother helped her bring in lots of material and showed her little tricks they used to keep their house and barns in good shape. When they finished, she had a good sized club house with a working sink and little fridge to store snacks in."

"I got a question. Can the other two fillies have snack with that other filly?" Asked Sweetie Bell.

"I don't see why not. They are all friends, but remember this is a competition. Snacks come after they find out who has the best club house." Twilight reminded them."

"Well obviously that last one is, I mean fog banks suck!" Scootaloo cried out with a huff as she crossed her front legs firmly. "And she had help, so it's going to be tons better than the fabric house."

"Well that fabric one will be nice to decorate, and it will probably keep the place warm in the winter and cool in the summer." Sweetie Bell offered in her own defense. Sure the opposite could happen but her sis-er the little filly's sister probably knew something about clothing and what would and wouldn't work.

"But she didn't ask t' use the fabric, did she?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"Why, I believe that might have slipped the little unicorn's mind at the time..." Twilight gasped as she hid a smile behind her hoof. "Why do you ask?"

Applebloom shrugged as she settled in on her pillow with a tired expression, "Well, a little filly wouldn't know what would be best and what wouldn't... it'd probably be somethin' like a tent and those don't last too long... Woulda been better if the other two decorated the last one.

"But those other two fillies can't walk on a fog bank house. So clearly the pegasus is the best one," Applebloom pointed out finally.

Twilight could see they were getting the point of the story, slowly but surely. "Well it just so happens that the three little fillies also couldn't agree who had the better club house. 'Mine!' said the pegasus," Twilight dropped her voice slighty. "'No mine is the best one!' said the unicorn," this time Twilight pitched her voice higher. "'Your both wrong mine is the best!' said the earth pony, Twilight did what she thought was her best impression of Applejack. 'Because I had asked for help before I started.' and so the three little ponies continued to argue, and argue, and argue."

"Now it came to pass that there was a new dragon that came into town, a tiny, purple, baby dragon to be precise, and each of the girls decided to let him be the judge. First the Unicorn dragged him to her tent-like clubhouse, and served him some tea and cookies," Twilight continued, openly grinning at the attention she had gathered from the three little ponies. "Unfortunately, the unicorn mistook pepper for sugar and when she tried to give him some it accidentally shot out of the container and hit the poor dragon in the face."

"I thought unicorns were supposed to be smart. Instead she makes a stupid mistake lik-" Scootaloo stopped herself mid sentence. She had crossed a line, and she knew it. "I'm sorry Sweetie Bell." Scootaloo looked over to her unicorn friend who was near tears from the venmous barb. "I didn't mean to insult you, I don't think your dumb. I mean it is a story, and anypony could have made that mistake. Besides I think that was funny that she gave him pepper instead of sugar." the two had a quick hug and Twilight proceeded.

"Sadly the pepper made the dragon sneeze out a great jet of flame which engulfed the little tent and destroyed all the fabric," Twilight explained calmly as the girls started chuckling. Well it was rather funny if one thought about it. After they finished, she decided it was time to continue the story. "After that the dragon excused himself to go and make reparations... err repay her for the damages and lost fabric. However, before he could make it home, the pegasus swooped in and stole him away."

On the cushion Scootaloo flapped her wings slightly at this. This pegasus filly was daring and didn't take 'no' for answer, like Rainbow Dash. "I think the dragon really doesn't wanna be there." Applebloom seemed to enjoy the conversation this story seemed to be generating, maybe the next story would be just as good.

"Well the moisture didn't really bother him that much," Twilight explained, "It was that her house was a foot off the ground and he couldn't stand in it. Or rather, he just kept falling out of it every time he tried."

"Well he's a baby dragon, he doesn't have wings yet. The pegasus really shouldn't have built her house out of fog" Applebloom pointed out the obvious.

"But it was the only thing around she could use. I'm sure she'll find a way to keep him from falling out." Scootaloo countered.

Twilight nodded her head and smiled warmly at the little fillies. "She did indeed try, and went so far to move the house down to ground level for him. But then the ceiling was exposed to the Sun, and..." Twilight trailed off as dawning comprehension struck the little fillies.

"IT EVAPORATED!" the trio cried out at once, with a variety of mirth and defeat. Scootaloo looked down in abject misery as Sweetie Belle slung a comforting hoof over her shoulders. Applebloom seemed torn between smirking and comforting her friend.

"Well there is still one more club house," Applebloom did her best to raise their spirits. "I mean it might not be made out of clouds, or look cool, but maybe they could all go there."

Twilight smile grew wider as she saw the hope that the moral was sinking in. "Why Applebloom, would you invite your two friends over with the new dragon? After all, this was a contest to see who had the best clubhouse, remember."

"Yeah I wouldn't care who won the contest... well ok I would. But I'm going to be a friend first." Applebloom said looking at her other two blank flanked friends. "Besides we can just improve on our one club house instead of having to have three bad ones."

"Well the little earth pony was just like you Applebloom and opened up her heart to her friends and the dragon," Twilight explained with a proud and happy look to her face. "They had the tea and cookies from the unicorn, and the pegasus was able to bring in some of the sweetest fruits from the top of the trees. The dragon was finally asked which club house he liked the best, and do you know what he said?"

The three fillies stared at Twilight, eager to hear what pearls of wisdom or comedy he would dispense. It was going to be awesome, after that huge adventure it had to be...or maybe practical or smart. Whatever it was they were ready.

"Slowly the dragon lowered the tea he'd been drinking, and then he answered, 'The final one. The one that you all filled with the the warmth of your friendship.' which stunned the three fillies with surprise," Twilight explained with a wide smile on her face as she summoned over a tea service for four. "Would you care for some tea girls?"

"I'll take some thank you." Applebloom answered remembering her manners that her sister had told her.

"Good work Sugarcube, it's like granny always said, 'Manner's don't cost ya a bit, but they will take you very far in life,' and Auntie Orange only proved to me how much better being polite could be," Applejack's voice cut in cheerefully from the doorway as she let the rest of Twilight's friends in, "Howdy Twilight, do ya'll have tea for us too?"

"Hello Applejack, I was hoping you would be coming. Yes I have tea for you, if you want some." Twilight had been itching to apply what she had learned from that book, '_Hosting parties, Vol. 1_'

"So what have you three little troublemakers been up to?" Rainbow Dash asked with a friendly nudge to Scootaloo, "I'm sure it be nothing but totally awesome."

"Rainbow Dash! Twilight was telling us an awesome story about three little fillies and their clubhouses, and how the first-one-burned-down-and-the-second-one-melted-in-the-sun-and-then-the-third-one-was-a-big-party-for-everypony-and-the-dragon-that-was-to-be-the-judge!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily to her idol who had seemed to finally give her the slightest bit of attention.

"Well that sounds like an awesome story, especially with the house melting, but I could have made it sound 100 times cooler. Let me guess that pony whose house melted tired to use fog banks right?" Dash asked her devoted fan, sometimes that little pony could be the best cheering section she ever had next to her friends.

"Oh yeah, that was cause she couldn't fly nearly as high as you..." Scootaloo answered with a faint blush on her cheeks as though she was embarrassed.

"Meh, thats ok but she should have called 'The Dash' I could have hooked her up with some nimbus clouds, hard to work with but solid stuff when you get it right, maybe some cumulus for a nice doorway..." she would have gone on to discuss cloud architecture but since only pegasi really got that she chose to hold off on discussing that.

"Only the earth pony thought to ask for help..." Sweetie Belle stated quietly from where she was hiding from her sister, somewhere in the dungeons of the pillow fortress.

"Well that was certainly a sensible option, I've always admired the earth ponies for their no nonsense attitudes, esp your sister Applebloom." Rarity said pulling out her own pillow to lay down on. She did have a strained friendship with Applejack at times, but they did work well together, and there was a mutual respect between them.

"Speaking of sensible..." Applejack started, looking over the pillow fortress with a bemused smile on her face. "Twi, ya'll do realize that it's just meant to be a simple three walls and a ceiling right?"


	4. Pony Rangers

"Let our powers combine!" Applejack shouted as she summoned forth a necklace around her neck. "HONESTY!"

********

"LOYALTY!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she swooped in.

********

"Kindness," Fluttershy whispered from the background.

********

Generosity!" Rarity proclaimed proudly as her necklace appeared.

********

"Laughter!" Pinkie shouted out as the necklaces began beaming light into a central point between them all.

********

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM MAGIC FRIENDSHIP!" A purple unicorn intoned as her eyes glowed with the powers unleashed inside her.

********

Meanwhile, all her friends shouted "GOOOOO MAGIC!" Discord meanwhile looked at the group of super powered, uniformed mares and wondered...had he wandered into the wrong universe?

********

"Excuse me, Mr. Writer?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked directly through the screen at the words appearing on a blank expanse of white. "I think you have the wrong script."

********

Huh? I thought we agreed no breaking the fourth wall Pinkie...

********

"But you said you wanted to do a power rangers spoof, not a Captain Planet one," Pinkie explained, for there to be a ruffling of notes filling the air.

********

Ahem, yes, well it's just a warm up exercise, a bit rusty you know?

********

"Pinkie, battle, focus!" Twilight shouted as Pinkie was apparently talking to this imaginary being called 'The Writer' Princess Celestia had picked these six individually to stand against the very power of evil itself and one of them just ignored danger left and right.

********

"Oh Twilight, the writers would never hurt one of us! They're our fans!" Pinkie sang out as she sprang over in her latex outfit.

********

"Oh really? Let's test that theory!" Shouted Discord as the unholy mix of pony and dragon hurled himself at the group. They couldn't be killed but by Celestia they would...bleed? No blood! What craziness was this? And those huge explosions were very strange, since only chocolate milk was supposed to explode like that.

********

"Ugggh!" Grunted Applejack as the draconeque's claws tore into her. A string of tiny explosions erupted from her suit, yet oddly never scratched her.

********

"Quick! We have to summon our hugely unrealistic and kid friendly weapons!" Pinkie cried out in a bout of genre savvy. The others shrugged at the pink ranger's antics and followed her advice. Somehow holding their weapons in their hooves, in defiance of biology and gravity.

********

"Aww what's this? You think daggers with no tips are going to be a threat to me? A sword with no edge... and is that an ax with a rubberized head? wow seriously cheap budget for you guys," Discord mocked as he gawked openly at the absurdity of the events before his eyes. He was the embodiment of chaos, and this was a bit beyond what he'd consider credible.

********

Then it got worse as they all snapped together to form a gun, "Friendship Beam Canon, Power up!"

********

"You joking? Seriously your joking right?" The scaled hybrid chuckled as he saw a huge ball of energy form in the center. Alright the Elements of Harmony had been reduced to a rainbow gun. Taking over Equestria and filling it with chaos would be easier than he thought.

********

Until pure friendship hit him in the face and returned him to stone.


	5. Pinkie Meets Twilight

I seem to have forgotten about this group of stories, and for that I'm sorry... so I feel I should let you know I'm still in this fandom, just forget to post... a lot. Time to clean up a bit of the old ideas.

To Start, something light. If enough interest is shown, actual stories might be worked out.

* * *

Pinkie looked around the endless void curiously, watching those strange monkey like creatures walking around her aimlessly, as though they had things to do other than notice a talking pink pony sitting in the middle of their paths. She was back again, but it felt... more real this time. Like she was coming more fully into this strange place.

Turning her head she followed one of those monnies as she heard them refer to each other as. This one was familiar to her. She felt she should know this female, she thought since others with the chest bumpies didn't have dangly bits. She wore a strange purple skirt, with a black upper skirt thingie, and her mane had this really cool pink stripe running through the darker purple.

Pinkie knew this one, she was always here when she went to the other world. She seemed... lonely. How could anyone be lonely? Couldn't they have a party with all their friends? But then she didn't seem to have that many friends, just that really tall lady that reminded her of Princess Celestia, and her little lizard. Maybe she coul- OH! she was getting pulled back!

Bouncing down Mane Street, Pinkie thought about the dream she'd just had and how weird it felt. In fact, it was as though that mony filly was trying to reach out for her, to tell her something. But what could it be? What could possibly require pulling her into anoth- "Hello." a voice cut her off mid-thought, as she focused on the speaker, the air seemed to flee from her, so she forced herself to gasp. Only one thought filled her mind as she bolted out of there in a blur of pink.

It's her! It has to be her! Oh wow, I have to throw her a party and welcome... wait... what was her name? Oh well, party to sure she has lots and lots of new friends and she's not alone like that mony filly. Nopony should ever be lonely like that mony filly was every night. And it was time to ensure that, Pinkie Pie style!

That filly would be welcomed to Ponyville or her name wasn't Pinkamena Diane Pie.


	6. Gotta Catch 'Em All

Twilight Sparkle stared in abject horror at the filly she had once thought of as her friend. How... how could she betray her like this? Looking Pinkie squarely in the eyes, she couldn't help but feel the tears sting as she saw no hint of remorse or guilt in the party pony's eyes. Instead there was only determination. "Oh don't you see Twi? This way we can be together... _**forever!**_"

"P... Pinkie, don't do this! I'm your friend! We... we can work this out!" Pinkie didn't answer her, instead she just tilted her head to the side with a simple pleased smile on her face. Twilight knew that after having ran for so long, and used so much magic winking around town that there was no chance for her to fight against... that...

"Yes... you're my friend, but you're also on the list, and you know what they say..." Pinkie mused quietly as she pulled back the red and white ball in her tail. "Gotta catch 'em all!"

And with that a bright wash of red light coated Twilight, before she knew nothing else. Pinkie picked up the ball and watched as the indicator light flashed a couple times before finally dimming to its normal neutral white color. Soon the pokeball would reset Twilight's mind to obey her every command, and she would have the most loyal and powerful Unicorn on her side forever. A soft giggle escaped as she realized that if she hadn't had that craving for hot sauce on her cupcakes during the party, she never would have suspected Twilight was a descendant of a Pokemon, let alone the mighty Rapidash.

Tucking the shrunken ball into her saddlebag she smiled as it nestled in next to Trixie. Oh silly Twilight, didn't even realize when she mentioned having a long lost sister, that Pinkie already suspected something. But now the two of them could be the best of friends, and party with her forever and always!

Bouncing away she hummed some song she had heard once about being the very best. And she was, she was being the best friend by bringing two estranged sisters together as her loyal party minions!

Oh, she had to go pre-plan the twelve o'clock party she was holding for Rainbow Dash, after all it wasn't every day that your best friend asked you out. So Pinkie wanted everything perfect when she asked out Rainbow Dash.

If she didn't say yes... why she might just have to do something... drastic.

"That's far enough Pinkie," a familiar voice called out from behind her, causing the pink pony to pause mid-trot as a playful smile spread across her face. "Ah can't let the ponynappin' of our friend stand like that! Ah challenge ya to a Pokemon duel!"

"Oh, you caught me AJ..." Pinkie answered with a little giggle in her voice as she turned around to face the renowned cowpony. "I choose you TRIXIE!"

Out of her saddlebag shot a beam of red light, stopping a few feet away before solidifying into the familiar form of a unicorn pony. "What have you done to the Great and Powerful Trixie Mistress?!" the once haughty pony asked in horror as she turned on the pink pony, before stopping in shock at what she had called her ponynapper. "No... no... this can't be happening!"

"Thank ya kindly for not usin' our friend... then I choose you Steven!" Applejack called out as a red beam of light shot out, forming the massive purple and orange river dragon they had to pass when they went to save the world from Nightmare Moon.

"Ooooo I didn't know he had Poke-blood in him! What is he? Lemme guess, lemme guess! I know an Ekans, no no a Dragonite! Oooo say is he a Dragonair?! Please oh please oh pleeease!" Pinkie gushed as she bounced around in front of the massive river dragon that was staring down at her coldly.


	7. Bonbon's Logic

Wrote this one after seeing a lot of comics/stories about Bonbon having a fat fetish, and wondering what if there was _another_ reason for her wanting Lyra fed... and this came out... Kinda sad story. Sorry.

* * *

A cream colored mare with a pink and purple mane watched her friend Lyra lounging on her couch in that odd fashion of hers. The sea-foam green unicorn sat with her flank on the seat, her shoulders against the back of the furniture and her rear hooves hanging freely before her. Bonbon didn't want to admit it, but it was a rather cute way to sit on the couch, even though it couldn't possibly be doing a thing for her back. Letting her eyes drift downward she frowned as she saw how little Lyra's stomach stuck out. The poor thing looked practically half starved.

As she watched, she felt her mind fading from the current day, back... back into the days when she was a young filly in the slums of Broncs, a little dingy rat's nest of filth and rampant violence. She had grown up there, a content little filly with her mother who provided everything the little filly could have needed. A house made from a broken old dumpster the waste management had refused to try and salvage, a meal a day, and all the love that her mother could give.

Peppermint Swirls was a great candy-maker until the parasprite infestation had completely ruined her business and the insurance company ran off with all her money in the night. But that didn't stop the mare and her husband who worked at the local mill from building their lives together. That is until the accident took her husband away, and left her with only a week before Bonbon was born.

Originally the benefits from the company's insurance settlement had kept them well-fed and happy, until the company itself went under. With no savings, no job, and two lives depending on her, Peppermint had to work a horrible waitress job at a sleazy dive that seldom saw any business just to keep Bonbon and herself fed. It was about that time that the food prices began to go up, and she began to eat less and less to insure that her daughter always had enough food.

One day Bon-bon came home from school to find her mother laying on the floor, not moving. In a panic she rushed over and began nudging her softly, trying to get any sort of reaction out of the mare. Finally her mother opened her eyes tiredly and focused on her daughter. "Bonbon... Go... go to Ponyville, your aunt Apple Fritter lives there... and... eat your vegetables..." the mare gasped out as she reached a hoof over to hug her daughter. Bonbon nuzzled into her mother, trying to get her to stand up so they could get help, anything to make this not-right feeling go away.

When the mare's hoof fell off her back and onto the ground, the little filly knew that the not-right feeling would never go away again. When finally she managed to drag herself away to find a policemare, all they could do was take down the information and send her along with a basket of food on a train towards Ponyville. It was on that ride that she vowed nopony she loved would ever go hungry again.

Returning to the present she blinked before trotting over to Lyra and nudging her softly on the forelimb. "Lyra sweetie? How about something to eat? You're looking hungry..."

"Bonbon we just finished lu-" Lyra started before noticing that the other mare had that look in her eyes. The one that promised much discomfort for the unicorn if she didn't comply right away. "Well I suppose a little dessert wouldn't hurt..."

"Yay! You're going to get the triple-decker ice cream sundae with extra sauce!" Bonbon chirped as she trotted off towards the ice cream shop, leaving the baffled unicorn to follow after. It didn't matter how often Bonbon did this to her, Lyra could never figure that pony out.


	8. The Fall of Magic

Sorry about the story spamming folks... This next one's going to be sad again... Not entirely sure what I was thinking on this one... **_Character Death Warning._**

* * *

Twilight closed her eyes as a sad smile spread across her face. She'd done it, she'd saved the world from Nightmare Moon. Even now she could hear her friends calling her name in cheers as the warmth of the Sun slowly covered her form. Oh it felt so good to feel the light's warmth again, but she knew it was fleeting. She had gone too far with the magic, it had pushed her abilities beyond the limit. She could feel the pain fading away as wave upon wave of exhaustion washed over her. Spike would be okay with her friends, she thought. Maybe Rarity could take him in.

"Twilight!" that would have been Applejack. Good ol' Applejack, always the dependable one. Twilight would miss her. She seemed like the friend she would have gotten along with the most. Her hard work ethic, her good cheer.

"Twilight!" oh Rainbow, always so quick on the pick-up, too bad Twilight hadn't been quicker to realize just how good a friend she would be. There was so much more that she could have learned from that one.

"T...twilight..." dear Fluttershy, she hated to leave like this. She didn't sound like she was all that torn up, but with working with animals all her life, it made sense that more than once she'd seen one die. Oh, she wished she could have been there when the dam broke and the tears fell. But she was just so tired.

"Twilight darling! Get up! We... we won!" Rarity was pleading with her. Yes, she should get up, but she just didn't have the energy. She could see the beauty of the generous soul inside that pony. She would be a good host to Spike, Twilight thought, a good shoulder to cry on late at night when his facade finally crumbled.

There was one voice she was missing, the one she expected to cut through all the others. In fact she could almost see her now, that messy pink mane, the perpetually cheerful smile. Dearest Pinkie, where was your voice? In her mind's eye she saw the filly looking around a black void, searching for something. Oh how she wanted to help the poor lost pony find what she was looking for, but she didn't have the energy. The spark had been too much and now she was burnt out.

The image of Pinkie hunting around in that darkness began fading from her sight as she felt her breathing slow down. The voices a distant and faded noise, much like hearing it through water. Mustering up the last of her energy she parted her lips and spoke very softly that only those closest to her could hear. And then she was still, leaving her friends to wonder just who she was apologizing to.


	9. Darkest Before the Dawn

This next one is one I have been working on and off for a few months now. It was inspired by 'The Apprentice' by GlancoJusticar over on deviantART. To spare you from reading 25 pages of something you may not wish to read, I will only post what I am considering the first chapter.

* * *

Princess Celestia had seen great things in the young woman she was watching below in the duelist arena, battling against two duel masters at once. She had seen a tender loving soul, a dedicated and faithful student, great and terrible powers, and a thirst for knowledge that never seemed to be sated. However, there was much darkness in the young woman.

The light of the girl's achievements was dimmed by the lack of mercy she showed in duels, the drive to always be the best because she was the Princess' Personal Pupil, and worst of all, a self destructive nature that ate at her like a dog worrying a bone over a concern about being too weak. The girl hid it well, but Princess Celestia saw past the mask she wore, saw the little tell-tale signs that the girl she remembered bouncing excitedly around the throne room before her first lesson was still in there somewhere. Somewhere deep that she could never hope to reach.

She had seen this behaviour before, she could see darkness was beginning to take root, and Princess Celestia would not let it claim another. Just like it had claimed somepony so near to her, no it would end here and now. But she could not force it out, that would only cause the girl to burrow deeper and further into herself. In all the years that she had known the girl she noticed there was one force she could turn to that she never did, friends.

Even now, standing victorious over her fallen duel partners, she was clutching to the last remnants of a torn friendship she had once so long ago. Had it been five years already since that fateful evening?

She should have expected it really, given Twilight some bodyguard other than a baby dragon that she treated more like a son than a guardian. She should have insisted that she take the girl back to her dorms instead of letting her wonder the castle halls alone with only Spike with her. The assassin that had somehow managed to slip into the castle should never have been able to lay a finger on Twilight.

It was all her fault that Spike had died trying to protect his mother figure. Her fault that at the tender age of thirteen, Twilight had not only killed a man, but turned him into a pasty smear in the halls. Her greatest failure that had turned Twilight Sparkle from the curious, innocent girl she had once been, into The Dragon Queen of the academy. The name she got wasn't from only the ferocity of her attacks, but also because she bore a constant reminder of her pet baby dragon like a pendant about her neck. The claw seemed to be a source of comfort for the poor girl, who the princess had found talking to it like she used to talk to Spike.

This couldn't go on, she had to fix this tragedy, but how could the magic of friendship reach Twilight in this cut-throat academy of magic? _'__There has to be some way... ah, yes, she needs to be elsewhere. Hmm, that's right the Summer Sun Celebration would be a great exc- err reason to get her out of the castle. Twilight could oversee the preparations.'_

Turning her head, she couldn't help but see the moon, shining full and bright in through her window. It had been a night much like this nearly a thousand years ago that she had lost her dear sister. She couldn't let someone fall into that darkness. Not again.

Forcing herself away from the bright, accusing glare of the illuminated reminder of her greatest failure. Clenching her fist, she fought back the rage and instead focused on trying to formulate plans to save her student. There was a tickling at the back of her brain that she couldn't fully ignore.

"Making plans for others once again I see..." an ethereal voice whispered, causing her to whip around. Her eyes widened as she saw the spectral vision of a black clad woman hovering in the corner of the room. "How very much like you to ignore the bigger issues."

Celestia snarled at the ghostly shade smirking at her while twiddling her fingers teasingly at the princess. "Usurper..." Celestia growled darkly as her face twisted into a nearly lethal level glare. "It has been so long... Not nearly long enough if you wish to know."

"Oh dear Celly. Is that any way to greet your own flesh and blood?" the ebony cloaked form asked as she turned into smoke and disappeared into a mirror, hugging the reflection of Celestia. This caused Celestia's skin to crawl before anger caused her veins to run with ice, solidifying her skin.

The smoke returned, this time with the shadowed figure waiting at the window sill, where she took a deep breath. "I remember this room so well, the smell of the flowers... the birds singing their chorus before bed. At least they were a part of my life until you condemned me to that frozen hell!" it snapped as she whirled upon the dawn princess, her nebulous hair flaring out in rage.

The black armor clad woman took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down and sat down on Celestia's bed, with the moon causing parts of her to shine like polished silver. "It is very cold there dearest sister-"

"Don't call me that! You are not my KIN!" Celestia screamed as a blinding light blasted out from behind her, causing the shadow to thin to nearly insubstantial levels. "You might wear her flesh, but Luna would never have attacked me."

"You killed Luna, fell witch," Celestia continued with a hostile growl as she reached for the sword she kept belted at her waist. "I shall never forgive you for that! YOU SHALL NOT CLAIM ANOTHER!"

As if in response, the armored woman raised a protective hand before her eyes, turning away from the brilliant light, "NO! Celestia please don't do this! I'll be good! I'LL BEHAVE! NO!" the woman pleaded, her voice taking on a more innocent and pure child's tone. Before fading into a sinister chuckle as the light faltered. "Remember that...? It's all I have thought about for all those decades and centuries that I was alone, abandoned by the one that could have sa-"

"**Begone destroyer of life! Darken these halls no more. You were banished, and there you shall remain,**" Celestia stated in a power-filled boom as she drove an accusing finger at the dark being that had replaced her little sister.

The black-clad woman stood calmly as she drifted over towards the window. "Very well... I can tell when I'm not wanted," she answered smoothly as she flattened down her hair casually. "But know this... your little student will be mine. I will teach her things you never could, let her explore the world you would fear. I will be the teacher that you never could be," the woman answered while a sly grin crept across that sinister face. "You can't keep me locked away forever, every day your little prison for me rusts, rots, and decays just a little bit more. It's almost useless in keeping me locked away."

Celestia's response, a beam of purest light from her finger struck the ground the midnight woman had stood not seconds before. Breathing heavily, the princess slid down the wall, her eyes tearing up as the words of the demon in her sister's skin sank in. It was happening again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had failed the girl under her care again, and... wait... no she had to get Twilight in contact with the other Elements of Harmony. The magic of that power could protect her from the darkness of Nightmare Moon. But she had to act fast, the celebration was coming soon, and if Twilight hadn't found them by then...

"Maybe a change in venue this year would be good..." Celestia stated as a new fire lit inside her soul, burning away the darkness of doubt and despair as she pushed herself up and marched toward the map. She hadn't announced where she was going to be doing it this year, but suddenly the little town of Ponyville was a lot more appealing. It was after all, only a day's walk from the old palace where the Elements were being held.

"Twilight, please... do not give into the darkness. Please, let me save at least one of you..." Celestia whispered as tears stung her eyes again, her fist clenched over the town of Ponyville as though it was the only thing supporting her.

* * *

A few halls away the very young woman who had been the cause of the internal debate was ignoring the surge of magic that she felt from the princess' quarters and instead focused on the stars in the darkness of the night's sky while her mind reflected upon the previous match. "What am I doing wrong Spike? Why am I not strong enough?" she asked to the thin air, while her hand clutched the dragon claw necklace that she wore in honor of the little dragon she had once considered like a son to her.

Almost as though she could see the dragon roll his eyes, and could easily hear his witty retort, "You are strong Twilight, but you're not letting anyone in," the dragon would have answered while toying with one of the gems that Twilight kept in a box on her desk as a snack for him.

Turning back from the window, she used a little magic to close the box with an almost casual air about her. With a heavy sigh, she began shaking her head sadly. "You don't understand Spike, I'm not strong enough to have friends... I... I can't take losing another one... I have to be stronger."

"Twi..." he would have started, only to watch her slide down to the ground while hugging her knees. Once she was settled on the ground she could almost feel his scaly arms wrapped around her neck gently. "You are strong, but no person can stand alone. Even the Princess needs someone supporting her."

Before she could respond, he put a claw to her lips and smiled wanly at her. "You are hiding yourself from others, and from yourself, behind the pain you feel," Spike offered softly while running his other claw through her hair.

This caused Twilight to begin turning his words over in her head. He was right of course, she was hiding from making friends. It wasn't as though she didn't want to make them, but it was just too dangerous for them being whom she was. If they got to her, they could use that as a stepping stone to get to the princess. Looking up towards the tower her mentor resided in, she thought about how even though she was unhappy about being friendless, the princess was safe. That was the important part.

Twilight wasn't the weak chink in her armor anymore, but she would never be strong enough to be considered equal to any of the other defenses the princess had, but she would not bring them down. Almost as though he was reading her mind, the little dragon whipsered into her ear, "You're not weak Twi... you've never been weak."

That was a lie, if she had been stronger then Spike... no that line of thinking wouldn't do, not for Twilight Sparkle. She was destined to be strong, stronger than any mage ever. No matter what. If that meant having to forgo any sort of personal attachments, then so be it. Many of her philofophy books spoke of being detached from the material world, how it allowed a certain clarity of the mind, and allowed one to perform their duty without confusion and objectivity.

Despite all the drive to become pure and distant from everything that could draw her away from the duty to the princess, she continued to refuse to let go of one attachment. It was a single driving force that had pushed her to excel beyond what she had dreamed possible. Looking over a the dragon with a haunted look on her face. "Spike... you'll never leave me, right? You'll always be by my side..."

"Twilight... I'm not really here now..." Spike's ethereal voice answered softly as his tiny claw patted through her knee. "I haven't been since I-"

Twilight cut him off with a sharp glare and a demanding voice as she snatched at him with her hands surrounded by magic. "Don't you dare say **_IT_**!"

The hands passed through Spike as though he wasn't there, and continued unfazed by her savage command, "died." That seemed to strike a chord with the tormented student as she faltered and tears began to form in her eyes, "but no matter what I cannot leave you, you were the closest thing I had to a mom," he tried to lay his head on her knees, as if seeking some form of comfort from her being near. Oddly enough, it seemed to work with no problem as she could feel the head. "You have to move on past me Twilight... please? There is so much you are denying yourself now."

"I... I can't Spike, I'm not strong enough to yet," Twilight whispered as she settled back against the wall, her body going limp from exhaustion as the emotions continued to wash over her. Her eyes began to slide close as she finally allowed the dam break and tears fell down. "I'll never be strong enough..."

Spike looked up at her with a pained expression before hugging her knee firmly and watched as she fell asleep. "You'll always be strong enough for me. Now, you just need to let others in."

Twilight sobbed quietly, it wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Was the universe punishing her for some crime she had committed? Spike was gone, and she had nothing of this useless connection called 'friends'. They made you care, they made you feel for them...they made you, vulnerable and weak.


	10. Children of Faust

This is a different look at the Changelings, and an interpretation of the events following the Royal Wedding. Inspired by Children of Faust PMV by Sensko, recommend that one watches the video as well. If you do the whole mood music during the story, use God Help the Outcast from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Also, if you wouldn't mind leaving a review, I do like talking with people that read my works.

* * *

After the failed invasion of Canterlot, Chrysalis and her followers went into hiding. However, everywhere they went, they found their favorite food cut off from them. They could no longer feed on the love given by all the other ponies in Equestria as they grew suspicious too quickly. And so they wandered onward, seeking some way to sustain themselves. At first none of them noticed that their disguises grew more haggard and worn as they followed their leader to whatever destination she was guiding them. She was their beacon of hope, as she continued to remain young and beautiful in any form she took.

Their last stop took them past Ponyville, where they didn't even attempt to stop, having heard that the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony resided there. Instead they went into the Everfree Forest. There, lost among its many twists and turns, they came upon an ancient church. This church was something that they knew was a safe haven, as they approached the doors opened with a slight creak, despite no pony or magic being applied to them.

This was to be the final resting place of the once great Changeling race. The Queen knew why she had remained powerful, it wasn't because she gathered the love of other ponies, but instead that her dear Changelings gave her their love freely, and in return she was fed. However, when the last of them faded, she would not be far behind them. Bowing their heads they entered the sacred shine to a power far older than any other race of Equestria. A power that was greater than Celestia and Luna, than even the great Discord.

Lowering their heads, the changelings stood by the doors as they closed, while their queen approached the statue. There was a bust of each of the three primary races of pony, the Unicorn seated upon an emblem of magic, the Pegasus over a lightning bolt streaking from a cloud, and finally the earth pony in the center over a bushel of wheat. Chrysalis's lowered eyes refused to look up at the final statue, feeling that she didn't deserve to look upon the creature that was said to have progenated all the races. The eyes of the mighty Fausticorn seemed to burn straight through her disguise, and those of her followers as they approached. The followers by the doors slowly slumped as their hunger pains overwhelmed them, their eyes sliding shut as pain faded into sweet oblivion.

One by one she felt the love of her followers dying off, even as she prayed for some desperate miracle to spare them. Finally Chrysalis felt the last tiny flicker of love her dearest changelings fade and disappear, causing her to look up into the eyes of Fausticorn with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Fausticorn... please give them the love they couldn't find here... I can get by... but save them..."

Without another word she lowered herself down upon the once luxurious carpet that would have been a comfort, but age and disuse made it stiff and crisp. to her painfully thin sides. Looking back at the bodies of her followers she let her head lower, until her eyes rested on the small foal she had hatched mere moments before the invasion began. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned away with guilt burning in her heart. "I'm sorry my dear little ponies... it's all my fault..."

With that she rested her head upon her forehooves and awaited the end, alone with her suffering and the love she felt for the Changelings, a love that while pure and heartfelt, not enough to support any of them.

Thus ended one of the children of Faust.


End file.
